This invention has to do with the transmittal of messages and the like and is particularly concerned with the transmission and display of messages from within flower buds as they mature to full bloom.
It is an old and well established custom for persons who desire to express their feelings to others to directly or indirectly present the others with gifts of flowers, such as roses.
Flowers are also presented and/or displayed to celebrate happenings or events of importance, such as weddings and anniversaries.
As a general rule, when flowers, such as roses, are presented to one as a gift, young, fresh, yet to fully open or bloom buds are presented so that the recipient of the flowers can watch and enjoy them for several days, as they open to full bloom.
Often, a gentleman, enamored of a woman, will present her with a single rose bud as a symbol of his love for her.
It is also an old and well established custom for a person who is desirous of expressing his or her care and/or feelings for another person to present that other person with a printed or written message that appropriately expresses his or her care and/or feelings. Such messages are also presented to celebrate special events and happenings. Such messages often consist of single words such as "love," "peace," "hope," and "congratulations"; or, short phrases such as "I love you," "Be mine," "Happy Anniversary," "Happy Birthday," and various other maxims and/or fortunes.
Such messages are often generically referred to as "fortunes" and for the purpose of this disclosure, will be identified as such.
One old and well-known form of presenting a fortune is a fortune cookie. That is, a cookie made from a thin layer of dough folded and baked around a slip of paper bearing a fortune. A fortune cookie is broken open by its recipient to gain access to the message or fortune.
The present invention resides in a novel combining of the above-noted customs, that is, the presentation of a flower and the presentation of a fortune, as a unit. More particularly, the present invention consists of positioning a strip of sheet material bearing a fortune within a yet to fully open or bloom petals of a flower bud and such that the strip emerges from within the bud and becomes exposed as the bud opens to full bloom.